


Helping Makoto

by HUNTER29



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Spying, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, heat - Freeform, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Noel has been worried about Makoto's strange behaviour as of late and so goes to see what's wrong. What she stumbles across isn't what's he expects.





	Helping Makoto

Makoto has been acting strange lately. For the past week she has been all fidgety and in a rush, Noel noticed this and grew very concerned for her friend as she has never seen Makoto act in this way.

For the week that this has been going on, the blonde has inquired to her friend on what was troubling her but Makoto would always brush it off before rushing away and it did her Noel a little that one of her most dearest of friends didn't trust her enough to tell her what was ailing her. But she remained persistent to find out the truth and so after not getting any answers willingly, Noel decided she would have to corner Makoto into indulging her secret.

At determined Noel went around to Makoto's room prepared to get some answers but before she could knock a noise caught her attentions.

Noel listened and found the noises to be coming from the bedroom she was standing before and so pressed her ear to it.

"Ah ah ah nngh aghuhh nngh ah!"

They were moans but Noel didn't fully realise the implications as she was initially concerned that maybe Makoto was injured and opened the door a crack before peering in. She didn't expect to see the brown haired Demi-human squirrel to be naked and on her hands and knees getting fucked from behind.

Noel blushed brightly at seeing that alone but then when she saw it was you who was taking Makoto like this she didn't know what to think.

Noel knew you was close to Makoto but didn't expect it to be to the point where you would have sex with her, a ping of jealous actually bubbled in her heart as Noel had secret affections which she held towards you also. Her shy demeanour prevented her from being expressive of these feelings however and it would appear that she was too late as you was already in a relationship apparently.

This heartache didn't make Noel leave though as for some reason she was frozen in place to watch as you vigorously pounded into Makoto's pussy as her large bushy tail hit you in the face, it was actually amusing to the blonde who was watching and a heat started to build up between her own legs that she unconsciously reached down into her skirt to tend to, her eyes not tearing away from the scene in front of her.

Makoto's gaze was hazy and her tongue was lulling out of her mouth as you fucked her from behind, pleasure completely overloading the brunette's senses as you hammered at her pussy with a roughness and speed that shook her to the core.

The reason for all of this was because of Makoto being a Demi-human and as such she goes into a heat cycle where all she can really think about is sex with her desired partner. It was clear that her chosen partner was you and so for the last week the two of you have met up to tend to her desires, that was why she was often fidgety and in a rush. She was always horny and when encountering Noel she would have been going to meet up with you.

You knew how Makoto enjoyed it, you knew her sensitive spots and exploited them to tend to her needs and she would be able to fully let lose her desires.

"You enjoying it Makoto? You feeling any better?" You asked between grunts as you clapped against her buttocks with your thrusts and all she could do is moan about how big you are inside of her and how much she loves you for doing this for her, she admitted her affections towards you and it became known you shared them.

Noel was still outside the door but sat with her back to the wall with a hand between her legs as she touched herself, her heart ached as she listened to the brief affectionate conversation between you and Makoto but if she was to be honest the sight of you fucking her best friend was very arousing and so Noel dug a digit into her pussy as she moaned softly to the scene she continued to watch.

"Ah, nngh, yeah yeah I'm cumming!" Makoto suddenly cried out and her tail stuck up into the air and her upper body fell into the bed as the blissful expression on her face showed she was having an orgasm that felt so sweet.

But it wasn't over still.

Makoto felt herself flipped onto her back so she could stare up to you as you plugged her push with your cock again and resumed where yiu was momentarily paused, your hips colliding with hers as she stared up ,flushed in the face, into your eyes. Her tongues till hanging loosely out of her mouth as you was grunting. Your hands were gripping her hips as you pounded her pussy hard to make sure she was feeling as much pleasure as possible and dear god, how much pleasure she was feeling couldn't be described.

Makoto grabbed you and pulled you down into a kiss that you reciprocated. It was a simple tender act admits the animalistic fucki get between you.

"Ah, why can't that be me?" Noel moaned quietly as she continued to finger herself, her thoughts imagining her being in the position Makoto was in. Noel imagined herself bare beneath you as your thick shaft was embedded in her tight pussy whilst yiu thrusted into ehr and said you loved her, her mini fantasy caused her to pump her finger faster and she moaned a little louder but thankfully not as loud as Makoto as she came.

"Ah I love you!" Makoto's voice was heard before a long moan brought Noel to look through the crack in the doorway, the look on Makoto's face was apof bliss whilst yours was scrunched up a little to show you was cumming. You was filling Makoto and the warmth was ironically quenching the flames of her heat.

Noel got up on shaky legs and held herself up via the door but she forgot it was open a crack and it fell open which led to her falling in her face.

"Ow" she groaned before pushing herself up to see both you and Makoto staring at her and Noel shot to her feet before apologising and went to rush out the room in embarrassment, but she was stopped by a pair of lips against hers.

Makoto lunged at her dear friend and locked the two of them in a deep kiss that took Noel by surprise as she wasn't expecting this.

Makoto broke the kiss with lust still in her eyes before she guided Noel over towards the bed without a word being spoken before making the blonde squeak as Makoto suddenly started stripping Noel of her clothes, again without any words to justify her actions until Noel was bare naked before both you and Demi-human.

Noel wasn't too bothered about Makoto seeing her naked as they have shared showers at times but the fact you was there caused her face the burn up before her eyes glanced down to the cock that was only recently pounding in and out of Makoto.

You was sporting a large shaft that could possibly fill Noel completely, those thoughts brought juices of arousal to leak from her but then she gasped as Makoto suddenly started lapping at Noel's pussy. The blonde gasped and tried to pry her friend's head from between her legs but she couldn't to it. Maybe it was because Makoto was stringer or the fact that Noel was a little weak from her arousal.

Regardless if the reason she just let Makoto eat her out with soft moans seeping from her lips as she looked to you again, her cheeks blazing red as you held a surprised expression at what was currently unfolding.

"If you wanted to join in yiu should have asked" Makoto spoke which made anole jump as it was apparent that Makoto knew she was watching and so asked why she never said anything to which the brunette replied that she was a little preoccupied with you pounding her into the bed. Noel blushed whilst hearing that before glancing between you and the one who was lapping at her pussy.

"Would you have really let me join in?" She asked and a muffled hum of affirmation came from Makoto who then told Norl not to leave you out as she continued to eat out her friend.

Makoto looked back to you before down to your cock which was standing erected still and she reached her hand towards it in a tentative manner before closing her fingers around your shaft. Noel pumped her hand slowly around your cock and you let out a moan that gave her a small confidence boost before she leaned to running her tongue over it. 

She could taste Makoto's juices on your shaft but it didn't deter her as Noel opened her mouth to suck in the tip and you ran a hand through her golden hair as her green eyes stared up at you.

Noel moaned around your cock as she took more of it into her mouth, Makoto licking her pussy making her feel good whilst she did so for you and the fact you was moving your hand through her hair in the gentle way you was encouraged her further to do her best to pleasure you. Her eyes closed as she make d around your cock and hearing you moan also made her heart beat before Noel felt a build up between her legs that was her next orgasm.

Makoto held her friend's legs over her shoulders as she brought Noel to orgasm which amde the blonde gun user moan around your cock and you groaned before bucking forward and shooting a load into ehr warm mouths Noel wasn't prepared but she improvised and gulped down your cum as it shot into her mouth before.

Makoto moved away from Noel and pushed you to lay back before bringing the blonde over your cock and looked to Noel who was blushing before asking if you would really do this with her, your reply was that if she wanted to then you would be happy to.

It wasn't Makoto who crashed Noel down into your lap from that but instead the blonde herself, she wanted this more than anything and so gave herself to you in the most intimate way possible and let you take her first time like yiu had done for Makoto.

"Hey, easy there" you said as Noel fell against your chest before lifting her head to look at you with a smile on her lips as she breathed how you took her virginity before leaning up close so her face was inches firm yours.

"I love you as well, please do this this with me even if you don't feel the same" she pleaded before ehr eyes widened as your lips pressed to hers and Noel felt her hips being moved by Makoto who was smiling at the scene, Noel moaning into her kiss with you before letting her eyes flutter shut as her hips bounced slowly in your lap as the lock between your lips broke and you smiled at her.

She breathed that she loved you and you returned the line which amde her ask about Makoto.

"I don't mind, as long as he doesn't stop helping me with my heat then I'm fine with sharing" the Demi-human said and it explained to Noel what everything was about as even though she was only recently watching you and Makoto rutting, she didn't know the reasoning other than you two apparently sharing feelings for the other. Noel knowing Makoto had been in heat for the last week really cleared things up, she felt a little foolish for not realising actually.

Her thoughts then returned to you as she felt you starting to thrust upwards into and moans left her lips which she pressed to yours as she began to ride your lap. Noel had her hands to your chest before she was pulled upright by Makoto who pushed her more prominent bust to the blonde, the squirrel girl leaning her chin on Noel's shoulder as she asked how it felt to have you inside her.

"It feels really good, ah he's so big" she moaned before again being locked in a kiss with Makoto and this time Noel was more happy to return it.

Upon parting, Makoto explained that she had two options of her heat partner. It was either you or Noel as she holds romantic and sexual feelings for both of you but in the end chose to have you fuck her for the single fact that you had a dick and you knew how to use it.

Noel's hips bounced faster in your lap as you gripped her body and thrusted up with equal speed to match her pace before you pushed forward to lay her down on her back and Makoto moved back to let you have your fun with Noel who blushed as she remembered the small fantasy of her being in Makoto's position. The fantasy was reality now and she only moaned for you as you started getting rougher with her as well as faster.

She didn't even mind about this new aggressiveness as you was making her feel really good and so she pulled you to kiss her but was intercepted by Makoto's lips against hers, the Demi-human not wanting to be left out and so engaged in a heated lock with Noel as you was fucking said blonde who's legs were wrapped around you as you pumped into her.

Then you grunted and plunged deep into Noel making her cry out in bliss as she felt you pumping her full of the cum that Makoto had received recently. It was warm and viscous and Noel felt like she could melt as she was creampied but she just let the heat rush to her face and then down below as she cried out with her own orgasm that was triggered by you filling her with your load.

When the two of you finished, yiu unsheathed from Noel and sat back only for both ehr and Makoto to kneel in front of you and start licking at your cock as you felt a little exhausted.

When in heat, Makoto had a lot of stamina and though you was happy to tend to her needs she could really take it out of you. But she was definitely making up for it with the dual blowjob she and Noel were serving you with before you came over the two of them and the Demi-human cleaned the two of them before sharing a deep kiss with the blonde who returned it.

The two then snuggled against you, Noel with a smile at the fact you had just had sex with her and Makoto with her heat satisfied for now. Now it was just the case of the next day and the days after until her cycle had ended. You fucking her on the daily only made it easier for her to cope with the heat, but now that Noel knew and was involved, it was going to get easier.

The next day you had arrived at Makoto's room to tend to her heated desires but hearted moaning from inside, you entered the room to see Makoto with her head buried in between Noel's legs and lapping at the blonde's pussy. Both noticed you and the one preoccupied shook her rear for you in an inviting way and so you stripped out of your clothing and hot ehhdin Makoto before plunging your cock into her pussy.

You fucked her vigorously before busting a nut in the squirrel girl and then moving onto Noel who enjoyed a much more tender sexual encounter with you.

And to think all this started from the fact you was helping Makoto.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests then let me know.


End file.
